customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
The Millennial Shadow
Author's Notes This is a story about Magno, the best story in the WORLD!!!! (Jk) Prologue It was another day at the Hero Factory, cranking out heroes more than ever because Mr. Makuero found a pile of quaza. In the assembly tower behind them was flashing white with electricty. It happened seemingly every secound. But one was unnoticed, Magno, this nebula's perhaps greatst hero, but at the same time a tradgedy. I, my friend , shall tell you why. For this is not just a mission or a live, for it is also a legacy. "Magno, it is time for you to make a choice. Will it be the red door, or the blue door" Mr. Makuero said sympathetically. "The red door is the painful truth, while the blue door is sweet lies. You won't have to know the dark secrets of the Hero Factory, Magno," Makuero concluded. The young rookie went through the red door. This story was about to begin. Chapter 1 Jenny Sharp looked out the window to see Magno, a young rookie, playing outside looking for a villain. "God d@#*^ it, he's a handful. Ugh, worst mission, ever. Look over the rookies. If that isn't bad enough, Magno has to be one of them!" Jenny exclaimed. The tall white hero got outside and yelled. Out of the blue, a giant tractid appeared and was about to devour the rookie. Very rusty, the metallic beast slammed a tail almost hitting Magno. Suddenly, an Alpha Team member jumped out of no were to catch the rookie and saved him. The rest of Alpha Team attacked the mutated pest consisting of Stormer, Dunkan Bulk William Furno, Thresher Merikk Fortis, the Dropship Pilot and everyone else on the team. Magno watched in awe as they battled the ferocious foe but kept decisively were trashing it. Sharp saw all of the action. "Missed my chance to see that twirl go. Guess I will have to wait til' next time something like that happens" she sighed and walked back to Delta team. Many of the other Rookies came out of the training sphere and on to the field were the A Team killed the Tratix. Everyone cheered while Magno still on the ground was still in awe. Six Months Later "Yo, Magno, check this out!" exclaimed Rebecca Whiplash, another rookie like Magno. The purple and green hero ran over to the streets of Makuero. Magno paced quickly behind her, though starting far later than Whiplash did, Darek out ran her to get to the streets. It was Alpha Team once again, attacking a large spikes figure named Von Nebula with many goons. Nataile Breez was pushing them back with her wind, Bulk smashed Thunder into the ground, Furno wined about being the best hero, DS pilot blasted rotor down, they all shared their part. Meltdown saw Magno while Corroder coward off. "So, there is a rookie" blasting toxic waste, Magno dodged the blast, ran up to him, and whacked him with his Magnetic Blades. After Meltdown gave an eerie scream, he whacked him aside with his tentacle, slimming him. Stringer lept into the air and spilled his shoulder mounted toxic cans, knocking the Cyclops out. "Leave and don't interfere with our work! You could get hurt worse than that!" Jimi exclaimed. Magno pulled up what at first appeared to be a middle finger and ran off. "Stupid ALpha Team, they know nothing about me, I can handle 'projects' like that, one day, I shall be the best of ALL of them!" the tenacious hero kept running, and running, and running, until he lost all his wind. Panting, he walked back into the Hero Factory to get with his teammates. "You got a big stein on your chest! I could have tangled with MD all day with out catching a breath!" gloated one of his teammates. "Yeah, dunce, you are only a weakling. Yeah, a wimp! And one thing a Hero can NEVER be is a wuss! Ha, charkuy" Redlightning insulted. In the humongus corridor, a new Hero was walking towards them. "I guess this is my team" said the sinister, green, short, Hero. "My name is Darkrit" he said longingly. "Looks more like one of those 'born to betrayel' types" snapped Rocka, again. "Were is the rest of my team. God, do they always have to be late for a mission?! Hope they didn't get lost again" Magno stated impatiently. They all looked around. "Hey, Rocka, you kind of remind me of myself! Furno said as he walked down the hallway, passing by. The rest of the team finally came through the door. "Sorry I'm late, Magno, just got another Hero. Orbskill, why don't you introduce yourself. The hero with orbs on his armor was quite exubrent. He appeared to have odd cabbles sticking from his back. "One of those days, huh? Looks like Makuero is not in a very happy mood" concluded Magno. Now that there whole team is together, they all just recieved a message from Zib saying that Dart 2 team must join up with the Geilu Elites and Reck Team. "I thought we were fighting Iron Kriko, you know a midget, with really heavy weapons" protested Rebbecca Whiplash. "You haven't hurd the news! He is no longer a midget, he is the TITANIUM DRAGON!" exclaimed Zib. They all still found this to be quite an odd thing to conjoin teams for. "Wouldn't it make sence if we have eight against a giant" protested Darkrit. "Yes, but he has alot of other villains surrounding the area including Daranus". The Dart 2 still was looking confused. "And oh yeah forgot to mention he is playing with the time space continuom so he can make physics suit him and squish everyone else" the Heros just stood there for a second with there jaws hanging, and ran all over the place going into their Hero Pods. The Heros flew after the core recharge (they are too powerful as ships) and used their jetpacks to take into action. Dart Team loved flying and especially into the clouds. "Over there!" exclaimed Rocka. RedLightning hi-fived him as the team dive bombed seeing a much larger, spikier, version of Iron Kriko. As they divebombed, Kriko used his tail to knock them all out of the sky. "Errrrrrrrrk" complained Magno. Chipped on every part of his body and now owning a hand with out a pinky, he still had detirmination to help every one else who had it the scratches. Magno grapped everyone's hand to lift them off the ground. When he did it with Rocka, Rocka swiftly pulled his hand back and tried to get up on his own and did, after falling another two times. "Well, maybe your not a complete wuss" said Red Lightning reluctantly. They saw that both of the other teams were battling the mighty beast. "Over there is a good spot to hyde, and shoot. We will move if he sees even a foot on my orders. Alright team?" ordered Furnox, there team leader. "Yes, sir" they repeated back to them. "Zachary Davison, it is yo ur job to be a distraction. Why, your loud and quick, that is why" Furnox was highly respected among his team mates and far more respected than his older brother, Furno. "C'mon, people! Move it, move it, move it!" they all ran to the next rock while Davison was using his club and lava shooter to distract the terrifying beast of Iron Kriko. "Now, on my order, use all your weapons" he held up a hand in the air for a while until he made a fist. Everyone came out giving a war cry with Furnox in front. Everyone battled hard, Rocka shot blinding plasma near Kriko's eyes, shrugging it off, he breathed electricity combined with fire from his mouth. Whiplash shot in the right spot to malfunction. "Hey, Furnox, your team can stay caounchious as long as mine or longer, I'll tell you my secret" said Mulan Red eye competetiveley. As everyone was blasting lasers, Magno was starting to notice some of the rookies peculiar powers. Orbskill appeared to be throwing orbs at Kriko like grenaids while darkrit was holding a villain sneaking up from behind into the air with some odd telachnisses like poower. The sneaky villain was stuck in a cloud of shadow. Red Lightning found Daranus and fought the electrified foe with his own powers. Eventually, there was a balenced trailof light coming from both ends hitting right in the middle. Blue light against red light, electric foes battled until the bitter end. Magno looked up at Kriko, getting pounded by the Elites and Wreckers. "Gonna gonna gonna get me? Gonna gonna get me?" teased slick at Kriko. "'THAT IS IT. IT IS TIME FOR YOU ALL TO MEET YOUR FAAAAATE!!" '''belowed The Titanium Dragon. He released something blindingly flashing. But, someone else was comming through it. Eleven new beings that happened to correspond with the near future Alpha Team. They were hovering down. As Magno watched them bicker, he relised they had similar personalities to them, too.(he did not know about the other ones that did not exist yet) The white one was a strong leader, the black and silver one was sneaky, the dark green one was a stronger leader but much more passive, the red one was whinning, the gold one seemed to be getting his way all the time, the black one was relaxed, the silver one wasstrong but not very bright, the yellow one was seemingly patient unless he was in a okward situation, the orange one was very close to the yellow one and was a social wis, the blue one was honarable, admitting that he did something no one would admit,the lime one was their only female and was scarry, and the blue and silver one was quite quiet and talked about really loving the ship he made. "It workked!" exclaimed the dark green one. Everyone looked at the peculiar beings and then the fainted Kriko. "Hello, let me introduce myself, I am Lance. Is Hero Factory evil here or is this the place?" questioned Lance. "Akward" joked Slick. "Shut up!" ordered Red Eye. "May I meet with some leaders here. It is a long story, for everyone I brought here. Oh, and a hanful of others, I want this one to know our story more than anyone else" restated Lance"Ohh yeah, and how bout him?" pipped up the Black One. Evan Rogue took Skralliax to Hero Factory when the same went for Magno taking Lance. Later that day, Evan Rouge and Darek Magno came back. "So, what did he say?" the Elites questioned. "Well, he said that his parents died and he was on the streets with his sister. He became a strong leader. But most importantly Hero Factory became a tyrants military. We don't know who but we are supposed to assaniate whoever did it" Evan Rouge said proudly. Furnox asked the same from Magno. "He said this: All lance knew about his past is that hero factory killed his parents and damages his universe in the hellfire camps. He also only remembers that his mind got whipped out and only knew how to speak and physical abilities. This happened when he was only 18 years old. They were going to kill him but he broke the steal straps and escaped, killing many of the evil "heros". He founded the resistance and it was influential enough to bring an entire army consisting of over a million members. He chose many generals, too. The hero factory released a humongous weapon and left the generals and many strong soldiers barely alive." Oh yeah, we are supposed to save Hero Factory, and the galaxy from itself." stated the Magster. "Oh, come on! I new this was going to happen. Looking at how many people want to kill us and how many traitors we get a year!" Chapter 2 A year passed by, and there were apparently two heros that were bold enough to go through this thing called an upgrade. "Hey, we're rookies and we out shine everyone else! We are the best" gloated Nex with Evo. Evo just nods his head and looks at all the tiny veterans. Magno walked by looking up at the two giants. "Sorry but this won't go out for everyone for a month. Sorry, little bro" Nex apolagetically told Darek as soon as his mouth opened. He sighed and walked back to his team. "How can this get worse, nah just kiddin you!" teased Orbskill. "I wander when the Time Travelers will get here. They should be back with some info on this whole mess. It least some!" Magno said impatiently. Darkrit turned on the radio. "...back in the morning, with Hero Factory FM, m, m, m. Hey it's D.J. Mak Megahurts today with two Hero Teams that needed the upgrade. To you heros out there that want the 'upgrade', if this is successful, this may be your chance! Two rookies named Nex and Evo have joined alpha team to fight the fire villains who have made the upgrade available to all villains. And, SnowFlake the shapeshifting Panda Bear is back, more deadly than ever. Can the Wreckers stop this, menace, I guess that is what you would call it" The Dart Team stood there listening hopefully. In their good old corridor. "Oh yeah, one hero from each team is picked each day. Every hero must train harder than their mateys" Megahurtz continued. "Wait, comercial break already? Back in the morning, with Hero Factory FM, m, m, m. 'Are you getting attacked by mutated shiftshaping pandas?" Furnox interepted everyone listening. "If you want to train hard, go to the training sphere" everyone was still listening "Ahem," "Yes sir" Magno said first. Everyone else confused said the same. They all raced to the training sphere, watching Slick bring back Snow Flake with his team. "Hey, there is a thing called a front door. You didn't need to use the emergency door" exclaimed Davison. "Hey, this ''is an emergency. This guy may attack us! He is breaking free..." struggled Red Eye as she tried to contain the terrifiing Panda. The Dart Team ran up to it, trying to substain the beast. Luckily, it had a collar that did not allow it to shape-shift. Everyone kept pulling it into the room, blaring with red light and honking all of a sudden, but they ignored it to put the panda in a snooze and in cuffs. They managed to pull him into the room, and it tried to run away but they Jack White saw what was going on and cuffed him. "Hew, that was a close one" sighed a relieved Magno. A mission manager appeared. "What are you doing?! The Upgrade has malfunctioned with a hero inside and he has gone MAAD!" exclaimed the professor. The Heros looked at one another. "I think you two teams should permenently be together because that always ends up happening. Red Lightning protested, than Rocka, than Orbskill, than Darkrit, than, everyone on both teams. "You should get everyone to safety" said the professor. "Understood" Furnox and Red Eye said together, relutantly. They all got out of the training sphere, took a left to corridor, took a right to the sheilded quaza mines, then found a couple of machines that said UPGRADE on them. They looked like Hero sized tubes with pipes connecting them on the bottum and the top. One was steaming and had screams coming out of it. "Dak Troy to the rescue!" yelled a bulky green and white Hero, running towards the tubes and sucessfully pulled out a very skinnny Hero. "Thanks, whoever you are. My name is Dodge" he fainted. Three Months Later Everyone in Hero Factory got a much safer upgrade. They felt fit, strong, fast, and ready for anything. All the Dart Team needed now was Rocka to get stuck on a jungle planet with a crazy old fart that ends up teaching Alpha Team an enviormental lesson. On Tuesday, that is exactly what happened. "OMG, that actually happened?! Awesome" said Red-Eye after Zib reported the news to them. The team of Tine Travelers came into the corridor. "Thank god that brat is gone, he ruined everything I own!" exclaimed Sthruth, the orange one. The Time Warpers followed the Wreckers/Dart Team through the corridors. Unknown Location and Time "Attack Hero Factory, tonight. Believe me, plan will work like a charm. And you , do the same, five hours before. The Millenials shall rise, Hero Factory will fall, and our Master shall be pleased. I will go to Time Square and warn them. The public will turn against Hero Factory, but we will be loved. You , you will burn Makuero city, you will create the deadly parasites while you use them. Unlike most "villains" who charge and destroy, we will play Hero Factory like the way they have played us. Try and convince the demon with his gang to assemble the doom box and bring it to the Factory. Tell him to wait in the storage facility during, "the storm" this city will tremble, while order and civil sisciety will tremble" said the shadowy figure. I will give orders to other of our fellows. "Black Phantom and every one else, if Breakout fails, then I am sending in everyone else we have. If not, then I will still send everyone else as sympathetic figures. Makuero city will destory themselves and everyone they love. They will become debased, as average are only good when they fear, and they are not counting how many weeks they have for their food and water. As soon as breakout is done, we will finish them off with the mutated creatures hoping into the ships and attacking the starving. That way, they won't survive" boomed the mysterious figure. "You will know my name as... God" Characters Canon Mine *Darek Magno *John Stone *Rebbecca Whiplash *Red Lightning *Mulan Red-Eye *Gorux *Zohn *Quaza Spike Creditted *Jenny Sharp (Bobthedoctor27) *Inspector Blore (TakanuvaWannabe) *FastDrive (Povak) *Scorpian Lord(Povak) *Daranus (OonieCacola) *Geilu Elites (The dude productions) Reviews Go ahead, take your best shot! Trivia *This story will really get starting at Breakout. *The Breakout Chapter is also when there gets to be alot of character development. *Black Phantom is supposed to be based off the bane from the Dark Knight Rises.